Forced Under One Roof
by brokenflame7
Summary: almost all the ninjas are forced to live under one roof! things get crazy and friends and rivals are made! but mostly rivals... OC characters rated M for language...
1. New house

Forced Under One Roof

BF7: I'm going to try to update chapter's everyday so check back.

Naruto: Yeah right! You spend your time on the computer looking at-

BF7: slaps hand over Naruto's mouth Ok Naruto that's enough! Review and message me with ideas!! I swear to god I will beat you if you say anything about what I do in my spare time Naruto! What are you doing? Go to the story!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was late afternoon and all the people of Konoha were waiting outside of a building located on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Ok the village might be attacked so…" the Hokage was cut off by…everyone pretty much. "Does that mean that our lives are in danger?" people said.

"Calm down calm down!," the Hokage told the people. "Everyone will be moving into two separate houses. Civilians in one and ninjas in the other. This one is for the ninjas and there is one deeper in the forest for the Civilians. I expect for everyone to be ready to move in by tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning. Civilians at 7:00," the Hokage told everyone.

"Man what a drag," Shikamaru complained. "Shikamaru shut up!!" Ino told him. There were more complains and groans of disappointment from the people but soon everyone left to get their things ready.

The next morning

It was 7:45 and the Hokage was waiting for the ninjas to arrive.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were the first to arrive. "Go in the house and pick which rooms you want," the Hokage told them. They were headed toward the house until they were stopped by Ino's voice.

"I see you got here before me billboard brow!" Ino shouted at Sakura. "You're just jealous because I came with Sasuke!" she retorted back. "Ha! Like I'd be jealous of anything you have or done!" Ino said back. "Girls please," the Hokage told them. They stopped at the Hokage's command but death glared at each other the whole way into the house.

They both realized that the Hokage didn't say that anyone was supposed to be in a specific room and ran up the stairs, fighting for the best room.

"Its mine!" Ino yelled at Sakura. They were both in the biggest room with more furniture.

"I don't think so Ino pig!! Its mine!!" Sakura told her. Naruto and Sasuke watched the two girls fight until they were pushed out of the way by someone.

They both looked to see who and they saw a boy with dark blue chin length hair. He wore fishnets on all ten of his fingers. Baggy long blue jeans with hot rod flames going down both sides and his shirt was black with blue flames on it.

On his right ring finger he wore a promise ring that had diamonds all the way around it. His headband was covering his eyes enough to where Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see his eyes.

He was from the village hidden in the light. (Making it up work with me people…)

"What do you think your doing!?" Naruto exclaimed at him. "Yeah looser watch where you're going!" Sasuke told the boy. He turned around and stared at them. "You were in my way…stay OUT of my way unless you have a death wish…" the boy told them.

"Ha! I could take you on! Believe it!!" Naruto told the boy. "Bring it on if you're so tough." Sasuke told him. "Something wrong boys?" a voice asked from behind the three. "No Ketseuki,"

the boy told her. Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see a girl and another boy. The girl was about Sasuke's height and had shoulder length brown hair streaked with the colors deep purple and blood red.

She wore black trip pants with red threading. (you know the pants you can buy at hot topic with all the chains…)

A black shirt with a heart caught on fire with a sword through it and angel wings. There was a blood splatter design on the shirt as well and the tip of the sword was blood stained.

She had red eyes to match her hair she wore thick black eyeliner all the way around them. Other make up included dark blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

She wore a piercing in her bottom lip, a small hoop with a diamond hanging from it. A nose piercing, a fire topaz stud, and when she spoke you could see three tongue piercings, silver stud, then gold, then amethyst.

She had her ears pierced all the way up and wore hoops on the first hole, then silver studs, then amethyst studs, then blue sapphire studs, then small hoops that pointed outwards that were dragons curled in a 'C' shape, then fire topaz studs, then diamond studs, and then small silver hoops pointing outward, and then small gold hoops pointing outward.

She wore a promise ring on her right ring finger just like the boys and she wore a ring on her left ring finger that had a gold band with a red stone that had the kanji 'shu' meaning bloody or scarlet. (nudge nudge wink wink)

Around her neck was a necklace that was a pinkish…redish color and was strung with clear string. (I'm not sure how to explain how it looks…)

On her right hand she wore a blood red fingerless glove. (Like kakashi's…) She held a black ipod. (I don't care if there aren't ipods in Naruto…)

Her headband was worn on her left upper thigh and the symbol was one of the village hidden in the stars. (Work with me…) The look on her face was emotionless.

the boy had spiky blonde hair with ice blue tips. His shirt said 'Got ramen?' on it and it was black.

His pants were baggy and black with a blue dragon wrapping around the right leg. He wore a pink fingerless glove on his right hand and a promise ring just like the others'.

His headband was pulled down over his right eye and the visible eye was hazy gray blue. He was from the village hidden in the mist.

The look on his face was board and kinda lazy…but tough and ready to kick ass at the same time.

"Good…now if you don't mind I'll be getting my room," the girl spoke.

She walked over to where Sakura and Ino were STILL fighting over the room. 'Ketseuki' as the girl was now reveled walked in the room and shut the door on Ino and Sakura. (They were arguing in the hall outside of the room.)

After about five minutes Sakura and Ino noticed that someone had gone in the room. They turned the knob and it was locked. They knocked.

"Who is it?" Ketseuki called from the other side. "Ino and Sakura!" Ino yelled. "Sorry I don't know anyone by those names," Ketseuki told them.

"Grrr…SHE STOLE MY ROOM!!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. Ketseuki evilly smirked as she turned her ipod on. Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto, and the two boys were starting to get into a fight in the hall.

"What's your guys' names anyway?!" Naruto asked. "I'm Masurao Hisakata and that's Gosai Yuki," the blonde said. "Look I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting right now so Gosai say your sorry and lets all move along with our lives…" Masurao said. "Fine…sorry…" Gosai mumbled. Gosai, Masurao, Sasuke, and Naruto all picked their rooms and eventually so did Ino and Sakura.

BF7: ok so that's chapter one and yes I'm adding my own characters. R&R thanks for reading and check back tomorrow for another chapter! Plz plz plz plz plz tell me what you think!!


	2. Where's my book!

Ninja after ninja arrived at the large house for the next hour or two. After everyone was settled in it got a little boring.

Ketseuki, Masurao, and Gosai were sitting in Ketseuki's room talking about what to do.

"How about we have a party?" Gosai suggested. "No…it's too early for that…" Ketseuki said. "Hey! That guy named…Kakashi I think it was, that book he's always reading! He seems oh so attached to it but I'm sure he wouldn't care if we _barrowed _it for awhile!" Masurao said slyly.

Ketseuki got an evil grin on her face. "Good idea Masurao…" she said. "What's so exciting about a friggen book?!" Gosai asked. Ketseuki rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear. (Gosai is 12 Ketseuki is 17 and Masurao is 18 to let you know…) "Oh!! I see now!" Gosai said after Ketseuki was done whispering. She just rolled her eyes again.

"Ok we can't do it all by ourselves…so we need to get more people to help." Ketseuki said. "Oh! I know! This girl, Temari that I've been talking to I could get her to help!" Masurao said.

"Ok that's good…anyone else? Oh! I bet I can get almost all the guys to help us! Be right back!" Ketseuki said getting up and running out of the room.

Doll boy!" Ketseuki called running down the stairs. "Grrr…what?!!?" Kankuro yelled from the living room. "I need your help! You ever wonder what kind of perverted stuff is in that god forsaken book Kakashi is always reading?!" Ketseuki asked him.

Naruto was in the kitchen and heard what she said. "I have!" Naruto shouted running into the room. "Good then go up to my room!" Ketseuki said. "I guess I'll help you get the stupid book…" Kankuro said. "Ok good! Go to my room!" Ketseuki told Kankuro.

"Dog boy who's name escapes me right now! You wanna help?!" Ketseuki asked Kiba. "It's Kiba and…what book?" Kiba asked. "The one Kakashi reads! You know Icha Icha paradise! You can only buy those if you're over 18 you know that right?" Ketseuki told him saying the last part slyly. "I guess I'll help then." Kiba told her. "Ok then to my room!" Ketseuki told him motioning to up the stairs.

"Ok…who else…?" Ketseuki quietly asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door sighing. "We're not buying anything…" Ketseuki said while opening the door. But when she saw the person standing before her, her eyes widened.

"Kya!" she exclaimed while pulling the girl in the house. She was about Ketseuki's height she had blood red hair that went down to her elbows and she wore a black tank top with the kanji love in the front and black baggy jeans with chains hanging from them. She also wore thin black eyeliner all the way around her hazy gray blue eyes.

She had a lip piercing in her bottom lip where she wore a small hoop with a metal ball in the middle.

"I thought we were gonna have to go looking for you!" Ketseuki told the girl. "Well I found my way here…it wasn't that far…" Kya said to Ketseuki.

"Oh there's this guy named Kakashi and he's always reading this book called Icha Icha paradise and some of us are gonna team up and steal…I mean barrow it! Wanna help?" Ketseuki asked her. "Of course I wanna help!" Kya replied.

Suddenly Kakashi walked in the room. "That's him…" Ketseuki said while pointing to Kakashi. "He's kinda cute…" Kya said while blushing. Ketseuki looked at her like O.o

"What!?" Kya said. "Nothing, nothing that was just kinda…random and…out there…" Ketseuki told her. "So you agree with me? You think he's cute too?" Kya asked. Ketseuki looked at her like --

"Kya you of all people should know by now that…" "Oh yeah! I forgot for a second about how you're dating I-"Kya was cut off by Ketseuki putting her hand over Kya's mouth.

"Shhh!! Not here!!" Ketseuki told her. "Oh yeah sorry…" Kya said. Ketseuki sighed. "Ok go up to my room I'll be there in a minute…" Ketseuki told her. "Which one is it?" go up the stairs third door to your right…" Ketseuki told her.

After Kya was up the stairs Sasuke walked in from the front door.

"Sasuke, my good friend!" Ketseuki exclaimed. Sasuke was like O.o "Since when am I your _good friend_?" Sasuke asked her. "Just go up to my room Masurao will tell you," Ketseuki told him.

Sasuke sighed but eventually went up the stairs. "Ok that's good for now…" Ketseuki mumbled to herself. She made her way up the stairs and went into her room where everyone was waiting.

Ketseuki had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?!" Ketseuki hollered. "It's Sakura…I was wondering if you've seen Sasuke?" Sakura called from the other side of the door.

Ketseuki looked at Sasuke who shook his head no really fast. "No I haven't seen him…" Ketseuki told Sakura. "Are you sure? I thought I saw him come in here," Sakura said.

"Look unless you're gonna help…GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR," Ketseuki told Sakura. "Help with what?" Sakura asked. Ketseuki sighed and got up and opened the door to Sakura.

She pulled her in before Sakura could say anything. "What's your problem?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Shut the hell up! Do you want to get us caught?!" Ketseuki retorted back still holding on to Sakura's wrist and making her grip tighter.

"Ow! I don't even know what's going on!! Let go!" Sakura exclaimed. Ketseuki loosened her grip but didn't let go. "Look we're steal…er…I mean _barrowing _Kakashi's book. Now if you want to bug me or anyone else who's helping then you have to help too. Otherwise leave," Ketseuki told her finally letting go of her wrist.

"How could you possibly do anything like that?!" Sakura asked. "I said keep it down!" Ketseuki said loosing her temper. Sakura was about to say something until she noticed Sasuke and Masurao talking.

"Man what a looser…" Masurao whispered. "I know…" Sasuke mumbled back. Sakura, seeing and hearing this decided that it was a good idea.

"Sure I'll help!" She said. "On one condition…STOP ALL THE DAMN BUBBLINESS!" Ketseuki said. Sakura nodded her head and sat down close to Sasuke and started to giggle.

"That's it out!" Ketseuki said while opening the door after hearing Sakura giggle. "Ok I'll stop…geez…" Sakura said. Ketseuki was about to close the door but was stopped by Tenten.

"Are any of you Ketseuki?" Tenten asked. "That's me why?" Ketseuki said. "There's someone on the phone for you then," Tenten replied. Ketseuki looked kinda surprised. "There's someone on the phone…for _me?" _Ketseuki asked. Tenten nodded. "Who is it?" Ketseuki asked. "I don't know but it's a boy for sure," Tenten said back. Ketseuki's eyes widened and she ran down stairs to the phone. (holy crap that was a long paragraph…)

"Why the hell are you calling?!" Ketseuki asked grabbing the phone. She sounded more worried then annoyed.

Her face went from worried to soft and sweet after a few seconds of the person talking. "You didn't have to do that…" Ketseuki said. After a few more seconds she spoke again.

"I can take care of myself…besides Gosai and Masurao are with me…" she waited a few more seconds before ending the call with "I love you…bye…" she hung up the phone and waited a few more seconds staring into space before Tenten waved her hand infront of her face.

"Hello anyone there?" Tenten asked. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine…" Ketseuki said while going up the stairs. On her way to her room she heard more giggling.

She walked in her room and of course it was Sakura…and Ino. Yes Ino was now in on it too. "Stop the giggling!!" Ketseuki exclaimed. "Ok ok…" Sakura said.

"Now this is how we're gonna do this…" after about 10 minutes everyone knew what to do.

"Ok Sasuke go," Ketseuki told him. Sasuke exited the room and went into the hall. He saw Kakashi and followed him until Kakashi got to his room. Kakashi went into his room and Sasuke poofed into the closet.

Kakashi put his book in the top dresser drawer and walked to the closet. _'Crap…'_ Sasuke thought as Kakashi made is his way to the closet. Sasuke did some hand seals and poofed out of the closet, back into Ketseuki's room. However, where he poofed was right in front of Ketseuki.

"Ahhh!!" Ketseuki yelled falling back at seeing Sasuke right in front of her when she wasn't expecting it. "What's you're problem?!!?" Ketseuki screamed at him. "Sorry…" Sasuke said. "Yeah you better be! Never do that again! Where's the damn book?!? Ketseuki said impatiently. "Top dresser drawer…" Sasuke replied. "Ok let's go…" Ketseuki said and Temari Ino and Sakura all followed her out of the room.

They went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. "Ok you got 'em?" Temari asked. "Right here…" Ketseuki said while pulling a bag out of her pocket that had pills in it

"Ok I'll go first…" Ketseuki said while pulling out a kunai and cutting the pills in half. Then she crushed one half of a pill and put it in her drink.

"Ok go Temari…" Ketseuki said. Temari crushed her half and put it in her drink. Now it was Ino's turn. She hesitated but eventually she put the pill in her drink too.

Now it was Sakura's turn. "You guys I don't think we should do this…" Sakura said. "Oh come on it's not that hard!" Ketseuki told her. "But it feels so wrong!" Sakura said. "He's my sensei!" she argued. "It's just a sleeping pill for god's sake!! And 2 is the adult portion recommended!! It's not like we're giving him the date rape drug!" Ketseuki told her.

"The what?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time. "Never mind! Just do it!" Ketseuki told her. It took awhile but Sakura finally put the pill in her drink after Ketseuki said that Ino would be better than her if Ino did it and Sakura didn't.

When they we're all done Kakashi walked down the stairs. "Ok let's go…" Ketseuki whispered. They all went in to the living room where Kakashi was now.

"Um…sensei…could you try our hot chocolate?" Sakura asked. "I guess," Kakashi said taking Sakura's hot chocolate.

Kakashi walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table so that no one could see his face. (Cuz of the mask and all…) After a very small while Kakashi came back with the empty glass.

Then same with Ketseuki's, Temari's, and Ino's. After sampling the drink the girls went in to the kitchen and waited.

After about 10 minutes Kakashi yawned and headed up the stairs to his room. "Success…" Ketseuki said evilly while watching Kakashi walk up stairs. Soon the girls all went to Ketseuki's room to tell the others about their accomplishment.

"Alright he went to his room to sleep…" Ketseuki said while entering the room and closing the door behind her. "Ok let's go!" Naruto said as him and Kiba left. They walked to Kakashi's door and put their ears to it and listened.

"It sounds like he's sleeping…" Kiba whispered. "Arf!" Akamaru agreed with Kiba. "Ok then let's go…" Naruto said as him and Kiba walked back to Ketseuki's room.

"He's asleep, believe it!" Naruto said. "Alright, Masurao Kya you know what to do…" Ketseuki said. Masurao and Kya nodded and walked out of the room. They quietly entered Kakashi's room and closed the door behind them.

In Ketseuki's room….

"You know what…someone should stand outside the door incase one of the older adults goes in there and sees them…Sakura that's a job for you!" Ketseuki said while opening the door to Sakura. "Why me?" Sakura asked. "'Cause I said so…" Ketseuki said venomously while death glaring at Sakura. "O-ok…" Sakura said nervously while walking out of the room.

As soon as Sakura was out Ketseuki slammed the door and locked it. "Finally she's out!" Ketseuki said excitedly. "What's so bad about Sakura?" Naruto asked. Ketseuki gave him a look as if to say, 'come on now are you that blind?' and Naruto got the point.

"Ninja art: mind speak jutsu!" Ketseuki yelled after doing some hand signs. (I'm making it up you'll see what it does in a second…)

In Kakashi's room…

Masurao had just got the book from the top drawer when he felt Ketseuki's jutsu. He did hand signs and activated his mind speak jutsu. _'Masurao_,_ when you get the book I need for you and Kya to poof back into my room instead of using the door. Ok?' _Ketseuki's voice said telepathically through Masurao's thought's.

You see the mind speak jutsu is a kekkei genkai in the Hinote clan. There for only the members of the clan can use it. It allows the user to speak telepathically with another user.

Back to the story. _'Ok…but why?' _Masurao said. _'You'll see when you get in here…' _Ketseuki told him. They both deactivated the jutsu.

In Ketseuki's room…

"What jutsu was that?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow. "Oh it's a kekkei genkai that runs in my family. I used it to telepathically tell Masurao something," Ketseuki answered him.

"But if it's a kekkei genkai then how come you _and _Masurao can use it?" Naruto asked. "Because, when me Masurao and Gosai tell someone our names we use first and middle not first and last. But we all have the last name Hinote. Making us brothers and sister," Ketseuki explained.

"Oh…I see now," Naruto said. "Our clan is very unique you see…we have more than one kekkei genkai and specialize in fire based attacks. Making our clan very strong." Ketseuki said.

"If your clan is so strong than why haven't I heard of it before?" Sasuke asked. "Well most people know of our clan…but we are the last of it and the name is dieing…" Ketseuki told him.

"There's not a whole lot of members in my clan but everyone has heard of them," Sasuke stated proudly. "And what clan would that be?" Ketseuki asked. "The Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.

Ketseuki got a surprised look on her face and her eyes widened. "You're _that_ Sasuke…heh I should've known you look almost exactly like him…" Ketseuki said while folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Oh nothing…" Ketseuki said while examining her nails. "He looks almost exactly like who?" Naruto asked. "No one, No one…drop it forget I said anything…" Ketseuki replied. Naruto raised his eyebrow and everyone started to get suspicious about Ketseuki…especially Sasuke…

In Kakashi's room…

"Masurao you got the book?" Kya asked Masurao in a whisper. "Yeah…get the pictures now…" Masurao whispered back. "Ok…" Kya said. She pulled a digital camera out of her pocket. She walked over to Kakashi's bed and pulled is mask down revealing his face.

She stopped for a second to look at his face but snapped out of it and took various pictures of him. "Ok I got them let's go…" Kya said pulling Kakashi's mask back up.

She headed towards the door but was stopped by Masurao. "Wait…Ketseuki wants us to poof back instead of using the door…" Masurao told Kya. "Why?" She replied back. Masurao shrugged is shoulders and they both poofed into Ketseuki's room…right in front of Ketseuki…

"Ahhhh!! Could everyone stop doing that!!??!!" Ketseuki shouted. "Sorry…" Kya and Masurao said.

"Hey Ketseuki…you said that you, Gosai and Masurao are all related right? Then why are you from different villages?" Naruto asked.

"Because when we were little we all lived in different villages because our clan decided to spread out so assassins couldn't find us that easy. So I was in the star village Gosai in the Light and Masurao in the mist. But when we got older and passed chunin we were able to leave the villages on our own…so we all met somewhere in the forest and we've been traveling since then," Ketseuki told him.

"Oh," Naruto replied. "So you're all chunin?" Ino asked. "No," Ketseuki said. "Then what's you're guys' ranks?" She asked. "Masurao is a special Jounin and Gosai is an elite jounin." Ketseuki said. "And you are…?" Ino asked. Ketseuki didn't reply. "Hey guys they're taking a long…hey!! You locked me out!!" Sakura's voice said and she begun to pound on the door.

"Sorry but we can't open the door," Ketseuki told her. "What do you mean?!" Sakura asked. "It won't open…we tried to open it but it wouldn't budge," Ketseuki said. "That's bull!" Sakura said. "No it isn't," Ketseuki said.

"Just let her in so we can read the book…" Masurao told Ketseuki. "Who died and made you Hokage?!" Ketseuki said. "Just let her in…" Masurao said again. "Fine but if she's emotionally scared for reading what's in this book then it's not my fault," Ketseuki said.

"How do you know that there are nasty things in the book?" Masurao asked slyly. "Um…er…I'll let her in now…" Ketseuki said while opening the door. "That wasn't funny!" Sakura yelled when she got back in the room.

"Yes it was!" Ketseuki said. "Hey how'd they get in here?" Sakura asked pointing at Kya and Masurao. Ketseuki gave her a look like 'come on now are you really that retarded?' but Sakura didn't get it. "Do I have to point it out?" Ketseuki asked plainly.

Sakura didn't answer to where she made the point that yes…yes Ketseuki did. Ketseuki sighed.

"When I told you to go out there and make sure no one walked in I locked the door and told Masurao and Kya to poof back in…so you thought they were still in there…" Ketseuki said. "How'd you tell them?" Sakura asked. "Our kekkei genkai," Ketseuki said. "You guys are related?" Sakura asked. Ketseuki nodded her head yes.

"Ok let's read!" Masurao said. "Ok here give me the book and I'll read it," Ketseuki said. Masurao handed her the book and she opened it to the first page.

Her eyes scammed the first page and then the second and her eyes got wider the more she read. "Well?!" Masurao, Gosai, and Naruto all asked at the same time. "I can't read this crap out loud," Ketseuki said.

"Here I'll read it," Masurao said taking the book from Ketseuki. His eyes traveled the page and he put the book down. "Neither can I," Masurao said.

"Here you chickens I'll read it!" Gosai said while snatching the book away from Masurao. He opened his mouth to speak and Ketseuki and Masurao leaped forward jumped on him covering his mouth and taking the book. "Don't read it out loud you baka-onna…I mean baka-ningen!!" Ketseuki and Masurao said at the same time.

"Get off me!" Gosai yelled trying to push them off. "I don't think so!" Ketseuki and Masurao yelled not wanting to be over powered by their little brother. They stayed on top of him and he continued trying to push them off.

Then he socked Masurao in the jaw and he almost fell off. "Get off me!!" Gosai repeated. He socked Masurao again. Then he pulled Ketseuki's hair. "Oh you sissy!! Get off my hair!" Ketseuki yelled punching Gosai in the face.

"You guys stop!!" Sakura yelled. "Stay out of it pinkie!!!" Gosai, Ketseuki, and Masurao all yelled at the same time. They continued their fight. Masurao and Ketseuki were still on top of Gosai.

Then Masurao accidentally kicked Ketseuki in the stomach trying to hold Gosai down. "Ow you bastard that hurt!!!" Ketseuki yelled socking Masurao in the stomach. "Sorry!" Masurao said hitting Ketseuki in the nose. "That's you're apology!!??!" Ketseuki yelled and socked Masurao in the nose…making him bleed. "Sorry!" She yelled and socked him again.

Then she hit Gosai in the stomach. "What did I do!?" Gosai yelled while punching Ketseuki in the face. "You think you can beat me!?" Ketseuki yelled punching Gosai in the temple almost knocking him out.

"Yes I do!" Gosai yelled socking Ketseuki in the mouth making her lip bust open and bleed. "Well think again! You'll never over power me!" Ketseuki said while hitting him in the nose, then face, then stomach, and then kicking him the head. He fell to the ground and stayed there for a second.

Then Masurao charged at Ketseuki spearing her. They both fell to the ground were Ketseuki socked Masurao again but in the mouth drawing more blood. "I really think you guys should stop!" Sakura said. "I agree with Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah me too!" Ino yelled.

"Shut up and stay out of it unless you want me take you down!!" Ketseuki said. "Yeah right!" Naruto yelled getting cocky. Ketseuki ran at him with her fist up ready to hit him.

"Ok, ok!!" Naruto said putting his hand in front of his face and backing up. "Good choice," Ketseuki said turning back around but got a sock in the face by Gosai AND Masurao making her fall to the ground.

"Oh…that hurt like a bitch…" Ketseuki mumbled as she lay on the ground. "Come on get up!! I thought you said I could never over power you!!" Gosai said taunting her. "You can't!" Ketseuki said getting up and hitting him.

"You know I'm not sure if this fight is play or for real…" Naruto said watching the three fight. "Me either," Sakura said.

"You both suck!" Ketseuki yelled hitting her two brothers. "You're going down!" Ketseuki said while running at Gosai and Masurao then cloths lineing to hell both of them. "Yeah stay down!!" Ketseuki yelled. Then she grabbed Masurao's legs and put him in the figgy four leg lock. (This is turning in to a wrestling match…)

"Ow!! Stop!!! Stop it Ket!!" She didn't listen to him but kept going. Until Gosai knocked her off of him.

"You're gonna get it now!!" Ketseuki yelled running at him. She kicked him in the stomach and then picked him up and did the FU on him. (lol…I need to stop watching wrestling before I write.)

"You guys are still as weak as you were the last time we fought," Ketseuki said to her two brothers helping them up.

"Yeah but you're still really strong!" Gosai said. "Whatever…I'll whoop you some other time," Masurao said.

After they were all to their feet they wiped the blood from their faces with their hands group hugged and put their arms around each other forming a line and turned to Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Kya, and Sasuke. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion except Kya.

"What the heck was that!?" Naruto asked. "Yeah! You guys get in a big huge fight and then just hug and make up like that!?" Sakura agreed.

"Oh we always get in little play fights like that. Its something that makes our bond that much stronger. We can never stay mad at each other for that long…and most of the time we're just messing around we're not really mad," Ketseuki explained.

"So…all that…and you were just messing around?" Ino asked. "Yeah," Ketseuki, Gosai, and Masurao all said at the same time.

"Yeah they always get in fights like that…its quite funny actually," Kya said.

"Now…I know how we can read that book. We'll just all sit really close and one of us will hold the book and then we'll all read it to ourselves," Ketseuki said. Everyone agreed and they all got really close and started reading.

After awhile Sakura got up and went over to the other side of the room. "I'm done reading," she said. "Mmk…you be done…" Ketseuki said not lifting her head from the book.

"Man I'm gonna have to go to a book store say I'm eighteen and buy this series!" Ketseuki said. "You're a dork…" Masurao told her. "I know so are you," She said back. "Gosai you're a dork too…" Ketseuki said. "I didn't even say anything," He said. "I know but you're still a dork," Ketseuki told him.

"Shh…" Sasuke told them. "You're a dork too Sasuke…" Ketseuki told him. "Don't make fun of Sasuke!!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. "I call everyone a dork you dorks," Ketseuki replied.

"Drop it I'm trying to read…" she told them. After awhile Ino joined Sakura. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it…" Ketseuki said not looking up from the book and turning the page. "Kakashi…I'm looking for my book," Kakashi's voice said from the other side of the door.

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Shit…" Ketseuki mumbled. "We're dead!! There's no way we're gonna survive!!" Naruto screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Ketseuki said smacking Naruto up side the head. "I can deal with this…" Ketseuki said walking to the door. She opened it and went outside.

Everyone went to the door to listen to what she was saying. "I'm really sorry but I haven't seen you're book…but I'd be happy to help you look for it," Ketseuki said.

"What the hell is she doing?" Masurao whispered. "I don't know," Gosai whispered back. "Ok thanks!" Kakashi said. "Alright let me just put something away first. Stay there I'll be Right back," Ketseuki told him. She went back into the room.

"Ok when we're down the stairs go put the book back in the drawer that you got it from in the exact position it was in…you better wear latex gloves and make sure there isn't any finger prints on it too," Ketseuki said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh…and never ever tell anyone about this…take it to the grave…" Ketseuki said walking out. "Ok where do we get the latex gloves?" Gosai asked. "You baka she was kidding!" Masurao said slapping him up side the head. "Oh…" he mumbled.

"Ok when was the last time you had your book?" Ketseuki asked. "Before I came down here and you guys gave me that hot chocolate," Kakashi said. "Ok…Where did you go after that?" My room…and I went to sleep," Kakashi said.

"Ok…stay here I'll check in the kitchen," Ketseuki said. She went into the kitchen and she activated the mind speak jutsu.

'_did you put the book back yet?' _Ketseuki asked Masurao. _'Yeah we're leaving now," _he said back. Ketseuki deactivated her jutsu and went back to Kakashi.

"Ok it wasn't in there so let's retrace your steps…" Ketseuki said. "Before you walked down stairs where did you put your book?" Ketseuki asked. "Where I keep it," Kakashi said. "Well let's look there," she said. "I already did," Kakashi said. "Well look one more time," Ketseuki told him. Kakashi sighed and went up stairs.

She followed. Kakashi went into his room and opened the drawer. "My book!" Ketseuki heard him say. He came out of his room and thanked Ketseuki.

"How'd you know it was there?" Kakashi asked. "Oh…I just had a feeling…" Ketseuki said. "Well I wonder how it got there…I looked like three times…" Kakashi said. "Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough…gotta go bye!" Ketseuki said and ran back in her room.

"That was close…" Ketseuki said. "But it was worth it!" Masurao said. "Yeah it was!" Ketseuki said back. "Where'd everyone go?" Ketseuki said looking around seeing that Kankuro, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura left.

"Oh they just…left," Masurao said. "I see…well I'm Hungry," Ketseuki said. "I'm gonna get something to eat," Ketseuki said. "I'll go with you," Masurao said. "I'll go too," Kya said. "Then I guess I'll come," Gosai told them and they all left to the kitchen.

BF7: Ok I thought that this was a good time to leave off.

Naruto: You just have to make dinner!

BF7: Not only that but I've been writing this chapter FOREVER and I'm ready to post another fricken chapter…by the way do you think I should rate my story M or T? Well I think M because people are gonna start cussing ALOT.

Naruto: That's because everyone in your house cusses…too much…

BF7: That's not true!!

Sasuke: Yes it is. When you trip on the end of your bed you call it a mother fuckin' bastard and you say that you hope it goes to hell.

BF7: So!!

Naruto and Sasuke: Rolls eyes

BF7: Oh whatever! Review! And message me with ideas! Jaa-ne till next time!

Sakura: Don't try to act like you know Japanese.

BF7: Oh screw you I know some Japanese!

argument continues…


End file.
